


i never planned on someone (like you)

by DesertLily



Series: Saturnalia 2020 [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Lovestruck Tim, Meet-Cute, POV Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Pre-Canon, This is literally just Tim loving his girlfriend with his entire heart, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), True Love, such a good thing nothing ever happens to her!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: The many ways in which Timothy Stoker loves Sasha James
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: Saturnalia 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057067
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	i never planned on someone (like you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualoftheblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/gifts).



> A Saturnalia present for my favourite feral menace!

As with all good love stories, it started by accident. A small accident but an accident nonetheless. Tim had been through a lot of relationships and even more one night stands, but nothing that had really settled. There had always been too many things on his mind; too many things to worry about the possibility of a serious long-term relationship. Then he had the absolute honour of meeting Sasha James. And it was an  _ honour _ \- more so than with anyone else he would ever meet. Because she’d captured his heart and left him utterly helpless in every single way.

Tim had always been friendly with his co-workers at the Magnus Institute but there were very few he’d consider himself close to. He had seen Sasha around a few times but never quite had the chance to talk to her. After all, for an accumulation of horror stories, the Magnus Institute was...surprisingly busy most of the time. Whether it was university students or just morbidly curious members of the public, there were always people milling around the place. Of course Tim had friends from work but Sasha James hadn’t yet become one. That was, of course, until he walked right into her. 

In hindsight, it had absolutely been his fault. If Tim had paid just a little bit more attention to his surroundings, he would have sidestepped her entirely. What happened instead was that he walked directly into Sasha with all the confidence of an absolute prick. “Shit! I’m so sorry!” It didn’t help that he’d made her drop the stack of books she’d been carrying. Truly! He was the king of awful first impressions. “Here. Let me help.” 

To her credit, Sasha laughed and it was probably one of the best things Tim had ever heard. “It’s fine. You looked like you were a world away.” She wasn’t entirely wrong there. The two moved to pick up the books. For a brief second, their hands overlapped. It was then that he understood just exactly what it was that romcoms romanticised about ‘meet cutes’. One single touch or action could just...change you. It could make his heart skip a beat in a way he’d never experienced before. 

That was by no means their last meeting. They started talking more at work and exchanging smiles at every opportunity. Then they exchanged phone numbers. Then they realised they shared similar friends. Then they went out together as a group. Then they went out together alone. Then...Then Tim realised he was hopelessly in love with Sasha James and for whatever reason, she felt the same. If someone were to ask Tim what his favourite thing about Sasha was, he’d claim it was impossible to pick out just one thing. But there were some things that stuck in his mind more than others. 

Sasha’s eyes were enchanting. They were bright and wonderful. They were expressive too - as good as glimmering when she was most happy or turning into a storm whenever her mood grew foul. They captured every laugh and smile perfectly. But they were also clever eyes - far cleverer than most. There were few things they didn’t notice. Whether it was mistakes whilst doing research or just that someone was wearing a new shirt, she’d pick up on it. They were the most stunning pair of eyes Tim would ever see. It was something he always knew for certain about her. 

Her eyes may have been clever but they had nothing on her brain. Sasha was smart in ways that Tim was still unable to comprehend. Even when it came to the little things - like keeping track of how long he had been wearing his binder for or reminding him when he needed to pick up his next prescription of T or even the exact ingredients to make the world’s best sponge cake. But there were the bigger things too. The fact she could do long-division by memory or was just so  _ logical _ when doing research. She made a habit of engaging with the people around her; learning about them and how to engage with them. Tim still remembered catching her looking up Smirke’s architecture, followed by her admitting it was so she could keep up when he talked about it. 

Then came Sasha’s humour and her laugh. Her laugh was infectious and Tim would do just about anything to hear it. From the moment they had met, it had become his favourite sound, because how could he not be happy when Sasha was okay and laughing? It made him forget for a few moments about all the bad in the world. Her humour was dry most of the time, but it was witty and never failed to make Tim smile. There were few things that made Tim laugh anymore; that Tim truly found funny. But every joke and teasing comment Sasha came up with were gladly amongst them. She also made a habit of laughing at Tim’s jokes, rolling her eyes fondly whenever he took it upon himself to make yet another pun about gender. Though she did always hit him playfully when he informed her of his latest cursed name for T (Boy Juice in particular had caused her to groan). 

Lastly came simply from the affection Sasha offered him. Every kiss, hug, and smile. The pure joy he felt whenever she was close to him. The pure amusement that filled him whenever he took in how adorable she was when she slept with her head against his chest. It was so many small moments that made Tim fall in love with her even more. The simple fact that she was real and she was there and, for whatever reason, she loved  _ him _ . Out of everyone in the world, Sasha wanted to be with him and quite frankly? That meant more than anything else ever could. Tim had never put much thought in the concept of ‘soulmates’ or anything similar before, but the more time he spent with Sasha? The more he realised there was no one else he would rather spend his life with. There was no one else he would rather love.

Sasha James really was one of a kind. There was no way anyone could ever forget her after meeting her. Least of all Tim. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
